Crash into you
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: Sam Evans never believed in soul-mates, at least not until Bailey Davis walked into his life, capturing his heart and changing his entire world. Can their love survive the horror life throws their way or will it ultimately pull them apart? Sam/OC hints of Kitty/Marley
1. New Horizons

**Chapter One – New Horizons **

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta_

_Take risk, take chance, make a change, _

_And breakaway_

_**Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson **_

Moving to a new town was always a difficult transition and harder still if you were a teenage girl. Having to pack up your life, leave your friends, school, and all you knew behind as your family moved you all away to parts unknown. It was scary and often quite daunting, no matter whom you were or how well adjusted that never changed. Beginning a new life and starting over, whilst a great opportunity to most, was terrifying to those others who worried about where they'd fit.

Bailey Davis was one of those others. At 17 years old, she was feeling rather frustrated and mad at her parents for this move to Lima Heights. Whilst she understood that her Father's job was important, she couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of resentment at having to leave her old school. This was her final year of high school and she had wanted to spend it back home in California, with her friends, at a school where she'd spent the last 3 years. Now she was off to start the year at McKinley High School, a place where she knew no one, no one knew her, and she was for lack of a better term, scared.

It wasn't like she'd been overly popular back home, but she'd had an amazing group of friends, she'd been on the cheerleading squad, been a model student and now all that was gone. Was she mourning the loss of her old life? Damn straight. Though in the interest of supporting her Dad she bottled away the bitterness she felt, even though she figured they knew her well enough to know what she was feeling.

"Bailey Marie Davis, move yourself, you're going to be late."

Rolling her eyes, Bailey stared back at her reflection in the mirror, hating it when her Mother used her full name. Running the brush through her hair one more time she stood away from her dresser and grabbed her bag from the bottom of the bed. She was a pretty girl standing at around 5ft4, slim yet she held slight curves in all the right places, with thick blonde hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes, a sun kissed complexion thanks to living in California her entire life.

Taking one last look down at her outfit before she left her room, she debated on whether there was enough time for another outfit change. Not vain in anyway, she always prided herself on looking the part, and for a first day at a new school she wanted to at least try and make the right impression. Though finally satisfied she smiled one last time and left her room, taking the stairs two at a time and meeting her Mother at the bottom.

They'd moved into the house less three days ago so there were still boxes of their belongings scattered sporadically around the house. It was almost strange seeing their lives boxed up in such a way, surreal almost. This was their life now, Bailey knew that and she knew she had to get used to it whether she liked it or not. It wasn't as though she was really stuck here forever; there was only a year before college after all.

"Ready." She told her Mom; grabbing her jacket she followed the older woman out of the house and towards the car. Things were of course tense in the house, they always were after a big move Bailey figured so she didn't push it when her Mom had insisted on driving her to school, it was after all more appealing than taking the bus. Suffice to say the ride to school was a fairly quiet one much to Bailey's relief, it offered her the time she needed to prepare for starting again. Always sure of herself it was sort of off-putting to have no idea what you were heading into.

"You're to go straight to the Principals office; he'll give you your time table." Her Mother explained, to which Bailey simply nodded her head, "You going to be okay or would you rather I come with you?"

Looking at her Mom sharply Bailey shook her head, "No of course not Mom I'll be fine, I promise." She shot the older woman a small smile, hoping to hide the horror she felt from the idea. Being walked in by her Mom wasn't the first impression she was hoping to give when she got to the school. Mrs Davis smirked knowingly and simply nodded her head in response to her daughters answer, and refocused on parking the car.

"Well here we are. Have a good day sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom." Bailey leaned over pressing a kiss to her Mom's cheek before climbing out of the car, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she stared up at the school for a good long moment. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself, observing the mass of students piling into the building before she took a step forward, "Here we go..."

* * *

"Here's your schedule Miss Davis and your locker combination." Bailey accepted the slip of paper from the Principal, settling back down in her chair in front of his desk and offering him a small smile as she glanced over her classes. "And here comes your escort for the day." He added, standing from his chair and moving around the desk, his eyes fixed on the windows of his office watching a student coming through.

Following his lead Bailey rose from her chair and turned in time for the office door to be pushed open and a young man her own age step inside. "Principal Figgins." He said, greeting the older man before focusing his attention on Bailey, obviously more in the know than her. He smiled before holding his hand out to her, "Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson."

Bailey found herself smiling as she slipped her hand into the other boys, "Hi. Bailey Davis." She said introducing herself before readjusting the bag on her shoulder and glancing back at Principal Figgins when he patted her arm.

"Blaine has offered to escort you around today. You'll be alright now." He said, ultimately dismissing the two students from his office as he turned and headed back behind his desk. Bailey and Blaine watched him before sharing an amused look and moving out of the office together and into the bustling hallway.

"It made sense me showing you around since we have near enough all the same classes together." He explained to her, shooting her a warm smile, one she was all but forced to return. Blaine quickly looked at her schedule and locker number before nodding down the hallway. "This way."

"Well whatever the reason, I really appreciate it. I have a horrid sense of direction chances are I would have spent the entire day wandering the halls." She laughed softly; glad when Blaine did as well. He seemed nice enough, genuine even, like he wasn't only pretending to be happy at showing her around, he really did want to help her out.

"Yeah I get that. I was lucky enough to know a few people here when I started out last year, but I know how intimidating it can be." He told her as they rounded down the corridor. It saddened him that this year Kurt wouldn't be around, or a few of his other friends, but there was still Glee, and the few of them that remained. Blaine wasn't too sure where he stood now, Kurt had been his sole reason for being here, and sure his boy-friend was sticking around for now but Blaine knew he didn't belong here. Even if Kurt hadn't gotten into NYADA this time around, he needed to be in New York; Blaine was just reluctant to let him go. Maybe it was selfish but was that so wrong?

They stopped in front of a locker, and after glancing down at her combination Bailey began to open it. "Well it's only a year right, sure I can brave it out." She joked, shooting Blaine a smile as she put a couple of her books into her locker. Sighing softly she shrugged her shoulders, "I think I'm just more down about having to leave my old school, the squad..."

"You were a cheerleader?" Blaine asked, interrupting her rambling before she could get started. Pausing Bailey looked at him and nodded her head, smiling brightly at the thought of her old team.

"Hell yeah. I loved it, we lost out to The Cheerio's last year at Nationals but we came second which was still amazing." She explained closing over the locker and turning towards Blaine who opened his mouth to say something only to be immediately interrupted by the shrill sound of the bell. Rolling his eyes he smiled down at Bailey and nodded his head backing up.

"Well you should try out for the Cheerio's..." he suggested, quietly wondering what she was like singing, the club was in the middle of recruiting after all. Bailey pulled a face and shrugged her shoulders, following after him.

"I don't know, sort of feel like I'd be betraying my people." She teased, laughing lightly enjoying how easy it was to talk to him. Though she wasn't lying after spending so long on one squad, trying out for a rival one would be weird wouldn't it? Blaine laughed and shook his head as they headed into the English Classroom.

* * *

Around lunch Bailey lost Blaine who had disappeared with Kurt, whom she now knew to be his boy-friend and instead of heading to the lunch room where she'd agreed to meet him, she had instead found her way onto the bleachers facing the field wanting to sneak in a look at the Cheerio's practicing. She had a great appreciation for the team, as well as Sue Sylvester and applauded their victory at last year's competition. Maybe there was a little annoyance that her old team had only gotten second place when the year before they'd won 1st place.

Sitting down on the bleachers she tucked her bag beneath her legs, smiling slightly as she watched the team practice. They were flawlessly choreographed, beautifully so and she had to smile as she continued to watch them move together in perfect sync.

"Terrible! You all should be ashamed of yourselves...! I once met a one legged chimp who danced better than that!"

Bailey's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as she turned her head slightly, locating the infamous coach Sylvester almost instantly, stood above her pedicel with her speaker phone. Of course the woman's reputation preceded her and apparently those rumours about how hard she was on the team weren't rumours. As her phone vibrated in her hands, Bailey looked down to see a txt off Blaine.

_**Blaine (Mobile)**_

_**Sep 11 2012**_

_**12:15 PM**_

_**Where you at?**_

Bailey hit the reply button and began typing her msg only to pause mid type when she sensed eyes on her. Looking up she saw Sue glaring over at her and suddenly felt like running, "You. You may have come second at Nationals but you still gotta try out with the rest of the failures, so come on." She barked at Bailey, who laughed softly and shook her head,

"I wasn't going to..."

"Come on I haven't got all day, let's see what you got." Sue said interrupting her and finally turning her back on the girl, waiting for her to assume her position. Of course Bailey was far from dressed for the occasion but she was at least glad she'd gone with shorts today instead of that mini skirt she'd been looking at. Glancing back down at her phone as she stood, she quickly finished her reply to Blaine and hit send.

_**Bailey (Mobile),**_

_**Sep 11, 2007,**_

_**12:16 PM**_

_**Bleachers. Sue. Help!**_

Carrying her bag with her down to the field she dropped it onto the grass, shrugging off her jacket, and slipping off her shoes as well as the chain she wore, secretly enjoying the feel of the grass beneath her toes as she moved to assume position. Dressed in cropped denim shorts and a white off the shoulder scoop t-shirt, with 'I don't give a damn bout my BAD reputation' written across the front.

Assuming a position she looked up at Sue who seemed to be scrutinizing her as she moved down onto the field, standing beside where Bailey had dropped her bag. The seconds ticked by, each one making Bailey feel more self conscious than the last. Sue narrowed her eyes at the young girl as she called out, "Front handspring."

Bailey bit her tongue, forcing herself not to smile because she knew Sue was simply testing her, probably easing her into this. Either way she took a breath, threw her arms up, took a few running steps and lifting her right leg before she lunged forward. Her hands met the floor as she sprung off, and landed in a perfect upright position. She quickly tucked her hands to her sides and looked at Sue who simply nodded her head and made a face as she took another step forward.

"Front handspring step-out, front handspring." Sue called out, aware of movement behind her in the stands but she continued to remain focused on the girl in front of her, wanting to see what she could do. Though once again, Bailey managed to perform the more complicated move without any kind of problems, having done them many times before. "Round-off 2 back handsprings followed by a full twisting double back and a cheer" She said with a smirk, watching the slight hesitation in the girls face before a stubborn determination appeared in her expression and she took a few steps back.

Bailey saw Blaine and a couple others in the bleachers but kept her focus on the task at hand. Chewing down on her bottom lip she closed her eyes, releasing a small breath as she found her centre and literally threw herself into performing the moves, struggling not to smile when she landed, her arms going into the air before resting at her sides, a brief pause before she clapped them together. "We're awesome, oh wow, like come on check us out, I mean come on, The Cheerio's are number one."

Sue stood, refusing to admit she was impressed. Instead the coach nodded her head and began to turn away. "Drop by my office after classes to be fitted for your uniform and don't be late." She called out, shaking her head and finally walking away leaving a slightly stunned Bailey rooted to her spot in the middle of the field. Without meaning to at first she'd made it onto the squad and despite everything she'd been feeling in regards to her old team, her friends back home, Bailey found herself thrilled with the prospect of being on a squad again, being part of team. Looking up to the bleacher's she saw Kurt and another girl but instead focused on Blaine as the other boy began making his way down to her.

Clapping her hands together excitedly she hurried forward, "Oh my goodness did you hear that?" she asked him as they met beside her bag. Blaine laughed as she did a little dance, slipping her feet back into her shoes. "I mean I wasn't given much of a chance to say no to trying out but as soon as I was out there, it felt...right you know?" she said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, her jacket in her hand.

"You're a cheerio now, but lucky for the Glee club we seem to be in the Cheerio's at the moment." He chuckled as they moved towards the steps. Tilting her head to the side Bailey pulled a face,

"Glee club?" she asked, of course she knew what it was, and they'd had one back at her old school but she'd never joined. By nature she was a confident person but not so confident when it came to being able to sing, which sucked because she really did enjoy singing, though mainly in the safety and privacy of her own room. That way if she really did suck then she was the only one who knew

Blaine looked to Kurt and Tina who were watching their approach the latter of whom had shown some curiosity about the girl Blaine had been talking about. Glancing back at Bailey he nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah in fact we're holding auditions for some new members this week, you should take a shot." He suggested, playfully nudging Bailey who chuckled and shook her head, only sparing a brief glance towards the bodies now spilling out onto the field from the locker rooms.

"No I couldn't possibly, singing in front of people, I just..."

Whatever she'd been planning on saying fell short when a hard body collided with hers, knocking her back and knocking her to the floor. Gasping her hands reached out, to brace the body above hers from landing on top of her but her attempts were futile and she found herself slightly winded as her back hit the grass and the body landed on top of her.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!"

Wincing slightly Bailey opened her eyes as the body moved from above hers, scrambling to stand. Looking up she begrudgingly accepted the hand being held out to her and stood, brushing her hands on the back of her shorts a deep frown on her face as she looked at the stranger ready to berate them but she immediately stopped short. The words died in her throat as she locked eyes with those green ones belonging to the six foot blonde Adonis in front of her. "Um...it's, its fine." She finally said after a few moments,

In front of her, after readjusting his shoulder guards Sam Evans found himself blindsided when he finally took note of the girl in front of him. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her and he didn't say that lightly. A slow, trademark dimpled grin appeared on his handsome face as he opened his mouth to reply only to have Beiste call out to him to get moving. Sighing he looked at Blaine who was stood smirking before he looked back at Bailey, "Well it was fun crashing into you. We should definitely do it again." He teased, winking at her playfully, grinning as he stepped around her; reluctantly jogging away to meet his team mates, unable to help but steal one more glance back.

Chewing down on her lip, Bailey smiled slightly and turned to glance over her shoulder, sharing a small smile with Sam before she turned back around, finally looking back at Blaine who had now been joined by Tina and Kurt, all of whom were now stood, smirking knowingly at her. "What?" she asked, a faint blush filling her cheeks. They all laughed as Blaine draped his arm around her shoulders and they began walking away from the field,

"Sweetie now you definitely need to audition for Glee."

* * *

_**Okay despite my better judgement I just had to write this story. Let's just say it was inspired after watching the school shooting episode of Glee. I actually wrote a one shot based on that but was unsatisfied with the ending. The character of Bailey is in it yes, couldn't help myself, but I'll let you guys know when I post it, which should be the day after this one goes up I think. I guess I just wanted to see what you guys thought about her first.**_

_**Anyway I hope you guys like this. I'm already in love with the character Bailey and her story, I have it all planned out and am really excited for what's ahead.**_

_**Remember guys, reviews are love and I really would love to hear what you guys think of this, they always help to inspire the story.**_


	2. Nothing to lose

**Chapter Two – Nothing to lose**

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_**Titanium – David Guetta ft Sia**_

It went without saying that her first day at McKinley high school had been an extremely productive one. Not only had it gone a lot smoother than she had previously imagined, but she'd made a new friend, maybe two with Tina and she'd been recruited onto the Cheerio's, all in all Bailey was feeling extremely happy with it all. Did it stop her from missing home, no, not by a long shot but it made the first steps to settling in that little bit less scary and more imaginable.

Though, if she was being completely honest with herself as well, one impactful part of the day had been the collision with the guy on the field, Sam. For the rest of the day she'd been unable to shake away the memory of those incredible green eyes that smile, it was contagious. Even thinking of that smile made her own smile appear which was a first and slightly strange. There was an innate desire to get to know him, find out more about him than what little she already knew thanks to Blaine and his little cryptic quips after they'd left the field. All she knew was the guy was called Sam, a football player and in the Glee club.

Glee club. Despite her better judgement she'd agreed to consider attending the auditions being held this week. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself but where was the harm in trying out, at least she could be satisfied with the fact she tried right. Plus, if she was honest with herself her voice wasn't that bad, she was simply more worried about other people hearing it. Cheerleading she was good at, gymnastics/dance to, so she was extremely confident as proven on the field today but singing was a new thing for her but if there was anything she'd learned over the last few years it was take risks.

_**From: Blaine – To: Bailey**_

_**Sep 11 2012**_

_**10:28 PM**_

_**Count me in. I'll audition. B. x**_

Looking down at her phone for a moment and gnawing down on her bottom lip let her thumb continue to hover over the send button before finally closing her eyes and pressing it. Sighing softly she shook her head and deposited the phone onto her bedside cabinet, pausing briefly as her eyes landed on the photo frame positioned beside her lamp. Smiling softly she reached out and took it between her hands, her eyes becoming watery as she gazed down at the figures in the photograph

In it, was her and her older brother Chris, him dressed proudly in his graduation cap and gown, her only 14 years old, dressed in a lime green summer dress her Mom had forced her to wear for the occasion. Both of them wore matching grins as Chris held her tightly to his side, holding his certificate in his free hand. It had been a happy day, one that felt like a whole other life time ago. Only an hour after the photo had been taken Chris had been killed in a head on collision, along with his two best friends. The group on their way to the graduation party only to never make it. It had been a cruel twist of fate, to have them graduate, about to begin their lives only to have them cruelly cut short because of the actions of one man with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Life had changed for the family that day, her parents only holding her closer, hence why she still didn't have her driving licence yet. They refused to even consider the possibility of her getting behind a wheel much to her annoyance. Though like a lot of things, she bit her tongue and buried it deep down, understanding their reasons.

Bailey gently touched the smiling face of her brother before wiping away the tears that had spilled over her cheeks. Chris had been the singer in the family, in fact him and his friends had formed their own band, they'd been pretty incredible. So with that in mind Bailey nodded her head, determined to at least give the singing thing a shot, if it didn't work out or she didn't make it that was okay at least she was giving it a shot. So placing the photo back onto her cabinet she smiled softly, and turned off her lamp before shuffling down beneath the sheets, falling quickly into a deep slumber, her dreams filled with images of green eyes and cheeky smiles.

* * *

There was a certain amount of respect that seemed to come with wearing the Cheerio's uniform that was the first thing Bailey figured out upon stepping into the hallways of McKinley. Of course she'd been here 2 hours before everyone else for Cheerio's practice and thanks to her experience it was easy enough to pick up the steps, though she would admit to struggling a little. Luckily for her Coach Sylvester had seemed more focused on that adorable baby girl of hers, so they'd been allowed to leave earlier than expected.

"Your steps were a little too practiced."

Bailey paused and glanced over her shoulder to see that those words had been directed at her. Clutching her binder to her chest she closed her locker and turned to face the Captain of the squad, Kitty if she remembered right. "Uh..." she didn't know what to say to that, or how to respond to the condescending smirk on the smaller girls' pretty face currently being aimed at her.

"Your handsprings were shaky and those thighs of yours are looking a little too dimpled to be wearing that skirt." Kitty finished, placing one of her perfectly manicured hands onto her waist. A slightly stunned Bailey continued to stare at her, of course she'd met plenty of girls like Kitty, maybe not as harsh, so she could hold her own to a point but she was just shocked at the girls' audacity.

"Ah so you're the head bitch around here, I'd say it was nice to meet you but me and my dimpled thighs need to be getting to class so...bye." she said, shooting a smile at Kitty, seeing the spark of amusement in the girls eyes as she arched her eyebrow. Bailey held her breath as she moved around the girl, really not looking to cause any trouble but she wasn't a girl who stood by and let someone like Kitty talk down to her in such a way.

"Just get yourself together before next practice, The Cheerio's are winners, we don't usually take in strays so think yourself lucky Coach was in a good mood yesterday, that's the only reason you got in," Kitty said, making a show of looking Bailey up and down once in a way that did make the other girl shift slightly, almost uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze before she turned her back on Kitty and began to walk away.

At the same time the warning bell rang and students began moving around a little more frantic to get to their classes. It was only after a brief pause that Bailey remembered she had American History, which was in the opposite direction to where she was headed now, so with a frustrated sigh she turned quickly, only to collide with someone again. As a shocked gasp escaped her lips and she stumbled back a little, two warm, strong hands grabbed hold of her upper arms, steadying her.

"You know we gotta stop meeting like this,"

It was with a smile she immediately recognized the voice, and looking up she saw she was right. Stood in front of her smiling was Sam Evans. Bailey felt her breath catch in her throat as her entire body seemed to heat up under his gaze. "This time it was my fault I'm sorry...realized a little too late I was headed the wrong way." She said, mentally berating herself for rambling off a little. Sam though continued to smile, shrugging his shoulders as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm not complaining." He reminded her, a cheeky glint in his eyes that made her cheeks flush just that little bit. Sam didn't miss that, not even as she looked away from him and he had to admit he liked it. Blaine hadn't told him much when he'd asked the boy about this girl, Kurt on the other hand had been all too eager to spill the details only to be pulled away by Blaine. So Sam was happy they'd literally ran into each other again today, gave him the time to find out more about her, beside the obvious. She was gorgeous! "What class you got?" he asked her, barely noticing the hall almost empty now.

"Um, American History if I can find the classroom again...all I remember is it's in this direction," she chuckled lightly, pointing behind him making Sam's smile widen. He knew without a doubt he was running the risk of being late himself but who cared, not when there was a pretty girl involved anyway.

"Come on I'll walk you." He offered, glad when Bailey merely smiled and nodded her head before falling into step with him. He took another moment to look down at her, surprised to see her already wearing a Cheerio's uniform. "You must be good. Second day and you're on the Cheerio's." He commented, watching as Bailey smiled a little and looked down at her outfit.

"Yeah well Coach Sylvester caught me watching practice at yesterday's lunch and made me try out...not that I'm complaining." She said, shooting him a warm smile. There was a risk of getting lost in those beautiful green eyes of his so she quickly looked away.

"So Blaine mentioned you auditioning for Glee..." Sam told her after a few moments and suffices to say the idea of seeing more of this girl was extremely appealing. Bailey shrugged her shoulders, smiling at Sam for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm not banking on getting through but I figured there's no harm in giving it a shot right." She commented as they rounded around into an empty corridor. It was silly but the closer they got to sixth period, the closer they got to the end of the day and the time for auditions, the more nervous she began to feel which she didn't like.

"Awesome well you shouldn't be worried, I bet you sound great." Same commented, shooting her a playful wink. She sure did look great so he had very little doubt that her voice was equally as brilliant. Bailey looked at the guy beside her for a moment before laughing lightly and shaking her head

"Well we'll see about." She chuckled shaking her head again pausing outside her classroom. Turning to Sam she nodded, "Well this is my stop, thanks for walking with me." Clutching her binder to her chest, gazing up at him as Sam proceeded to shoot her what was ultimately a knee wobbling smile.

"Us blondes gotta stick together." He teased, before backing up a few steps back the way they'd came. "I'll see you after school beautiful." He said, winking at her and smiling before turning and heading away. For a long moment Bailey remained rooted into place watching Sam until he disappeared around the corner. Shaking her head she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip before turning to her class.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Davis, tardiness usually warrants a detention slip but since you're new you get one warning. Now find an empty seat and sit down..." The teacher barked at her the moment she stepped inside. Bailey didn't respond and instead did as she was asked, hurrying to the nearest empty space and sitting down, shooting a small smile at her partner. "Hi, I'm Bailey." The boy beside her nodded his head and stuck out his hand,

"Artie Abrahams."

* * *

The day had moved along a lot faster than usual and a lot faster than Bailey would have liked. Before she knew it, she was stood back against her locker, watching all the other students leaving, and all going about their own business. She envied them, right now none of them looked like they had a care in the world and here she was having a mini panic attack over the auditions she now needed to head to. Really she felt silly feeling so nervous but it was new.

Pushing away from her locker she proceeded to slowly make her way towards the auditorium where these auditions were being held. There was no doubt in her mind there were quite a few students to go on before her, after all the signup sheet had been near enough full when she'd signed her name up, so she knew there was plenty of time to sort herself out. With that in mind and her sheet music in her hand she held her head high, still dressed in her Cheerio's uniform and carried on her way.

"Nervous?"

Bailey looked to her left, seeing a slip of a girl sat next to her, with wide blue eyes and an innocent sort of look about her. She was extremely pretty but in a girl next door kind of way, the kind of girl Bailey figured didn't seem to think she was pretty. There was nervousness about her as she continued to look at Bailey and it was only then the cheerleader realized she had yet to answer. "Um, yeah, I guess you could say I'm nervous, or terrified, freaking out...any of the above fits right now." She replied honestly, clasping her hands together on her lap, wincing slightly as the person currently on stage tried to hit a high note, ultimately failing.

"Me too. I'm Marley by the way." She said, holding her hand out with a hopeful smile to which Bailey had to respond to.

"Bailey." She replied, taking the other girls hand with a smile. At the same time a guy stepped off the stage with a confident smile, readjusted his cape and headed out the back way. Both Marley and Bailey watched him leave in silence, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Bailey Davis!"

Bailey stopped laughing and glanced toward the stage holding her breath, then looking at Marley she smiled, "Well here I go." She breathed, frowning slightly as she stood up from the bench and stepped towards the stage.

"Good luck." Marley called after, watching as Bailey stepped out onto the stage, nervous of course but not once did her steps falter. A confidence that probably came with being a cheerleader she guessed. Standing from the bench she stepped closer to the stage, still standing behind the curtain and only peering out briefly to see the remaining Glee club members and they're tutor Mr Schue sat watching Bailey closely.

"Hi there. What are you going to sing for us today?" Will asked, surprised to see a Cheerleader down there on stage, despite the Glee clubs popularity this year, he just hoped it didn't cause any trouble between him and Sue who for the moment he was seemingly getting along with.

"Titanium by David Guetta," Bailey called back to him, refusing to focus on anyone else right now except Mr Schue, although she could feel the eyes of Sam and Blaine burning into her, she didn't need the added distraction, her nerves were already all over the place. Will nodded his head, telling her to proceed and at the same time the music started up. Blowing out a small breath, Bailey closed her eyes and tried for a moment to pretend she was in her own room back home before she opened her mouth and began to sing,

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much. _

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down but I get up_

To her amazement and utter delight her voice didn't falter as she drifted into the chorus, getting lost in the lyrics of the song and the meaning behind it became too easy and it gave her the confidence to really put her all into it.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Moving in to the chorus she opened her eyes, her nerves gone instead she was filled with a strange peace. Usually only dancing offered her that sense of freedom and she hadn't been sent off stage yet so that had to be a good sign right. Moving on into the chorus she let her gaze drift slightly immediately spotting Blaine sat next to Kurt, both of whom were smiling at her. Moving on she locked eyes with Sam and for the moment found she was unable to look away. Sam had his arms resting on the seat in front of hers, a pad and pen clutched tightly in his hands watching her intensely, a small smile playing on his lips.

It was a strange feeling but one she knew she actually liked, being watched by him, these others, singing. Now she knew why her brother had loved it so much though she was confident she was nowhere as near as good as him when it came to singing. A huge part of her was hoping she made it through now as her voice drifted off and the last chord from the piano echoed through the hall.

There was a silence as she caught her breath and her nerves spiked again before Mr Schue smiled at her, "I think we've heard enough, well done." He said, before jotting something down on the pad in front of him. Bailey smiled slightly, not sparing a look to the others as she turned on her heel and hurried off stage, at the same time Marley's name was called out. The other girl clapped her hands and smiled brightly as her and Bailey passed just behind the curtain.

"You did incredible." She said, her enthusiasm making Bailey smile brightly, hoping Mr Schue at least thought so.

"Good luck." She whispered to Marley, watching as the slightly nervous and excited girl took a breath and headed out to do her own song. Instead of leaving Bailey stayed and watched the girl, not surprised at all by how good she was, her voice was strong and powerful and Bailey knew Marley was going to make it through. Really it went without saying.

Afterwards they'd left the auditorium but claiming she had somewhere to be Marley had left, heading down the opposite corridor to Bailey a slight hop in her step. Heading to her locker, Bailey opened it and pulled out her bag, filling it with her books not expecting to hear anyone else but all too soon the sounds of group chatter could be heard. Inclining her head back she peered around her locker door to see the Glee club members and she smiled slightly as her eyes landed on a familiar blonde.

They all paused beside Artie's locker, and it was at that point Sam looked up grinning immediately locking eyes with Bailey who offered him a little wave. Moving past his friends he jogged over to her, stepping around to lean against the lockers. "Hey, thought you would have left already." He commented, Bailey smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I stuck around to watch Marley." She told him with a smile, noting that all she seemed to around him was smile, it was sort of disconcerting. Sam though did the same and simply nodded his head before pulling out his phone.

"Well you sounded great up on stage just like I said you would." He reminded her making Bailey laugh slightly, all the while unaware they were being watched by the other members of Glee. "We should swap numbers..." Bailey looked at him for a moment, closing her locker and nodding her head.

"Oh you think so?" she asked, teasing slightly, not protesting as Sam pinched her phone from between her hands and instead replaced it with his own. Laughing slightly she shook her head, not put off by his confidence, it was rather endearing and besides, he was hot, who was she to turn away the attention of someone as gorgeous as him.

"Oh I do..." he said, shooting her another wink as he began typing his number into her phone, leading Bailey to do the same. Then almost simultaneously they both took pictures of themselves and saved their information. "So I'll give you a txt sometime...maybe persuade you out onto a date?" Sam asked, as they traded phones again. The other blonde smiled and shrugged her shoulders,

"I suppose I could, maybe be persuaded...we'll have to see won't we..." she teased, waving goodbye to him with a wiggle of her fingers before turning on her heel and walking away, not wanting to keep her Mother waiting any longer than she had to be, Lord knows that wouldn't go down well. As she neared the exit she found herself unable to stop daring a peek over her shoulder at Sam who was stood in the same spot watching her go. He smiled when she looked at him, making Bailey in turn do the same before she stepped out the doors a happy bounce in her step.

* * *

It was a shame that happy feeling couldn't last. No sooner had Bailey and her Mom stepped into their home, all hell had broken loose between her parents. Ever since Chris had died, even maybe before then their marriage had been on the rocks but for some insane reason they stuck together. Neither was happy, hadn't been in a long time Bailey knew this, but they were good at hiding it most days. She figured it was the stress of the move and her Father's new job that had triggered this latest round of fighting though, it was getting worse.

Sensing the need for her to be out the way Bailey had hurried up the stairs, away from the shouting and the insults being hurled around and locked herself in her bedroom. With that she dropped her bag on the bed kicked off her shoes before heading into her bathroom and turning on the shower. Heading back into her room she started to gather some fresh clothes to laze in as she did her homework when her phone vibrated from within her bag.

Pulling out her phone she saw she had two texts in her inbox, feeling a little bit surprised and most of all curious she opened her messages to see they were from both Blaine and Sam.

_**From: Blaine – To: Bailey**_

_**Sep 12 2012**_

_**3:59 PM**_

_**Great audition! List goes up on Friday. Think you got it in the bag tho. B x**_

She smiled at Blaine's test and how confident he seemed in her fate as part of the team, finding she really hoped he was right. Chewing on her lip she eagerly opened Sam's text finding that smile pulling at her lips all over again despite the fighting going on downstairs.

_**From: Sam - To: Bailey**_

_**Sep 12 2012**_

_**4:23 PM**_

_**Heard you and Kitty this morning and just for the record, your legs are sexy as hell. S x**_

Covering her mouth she laughed lightly and shook her head before hitting the reply button and quickly typing out her reply.

_**From: Bailey – To: Sam**_

_**Sep 11 2012**_

_**4:26 PM**_

_**LOL thanks. Just for the record you're not too bad yourself ;) B. x**_

Smiling softly she lay her phone back down and headed into the bathroom and quickly climbed into the shower, letting her eyes drift closed under the spray of the hot water, enjoying the soothing sensation it seemed to create. Under her breath she hummed titanium, using her singing and the shower to drown out her parents, trying to get done quickly so she could go plug in her earphones and get started on her homework without having to listen to their fighting.

Once she was done and dressed, her still damp hair tied up into a messy pony she headed back into her room and climbed up onto her bed, pulling her school bag to her only to realize her phone was flashing. Smiling she reached out and took it between her fingers, unlocking it to read the new text from Sam,

_**From: Sam - To: Bailey**_

_**Sep 12 2012**_

_**4:27 PM**_

_**So you like me ;) so how about that date then...Friday night...Breadsticks, you, me, candlelight...?**_

Laughing lightly she let her finger hover over the reply button for a second only to flinch slightly at the sound of the yelling getting louder downstairs. Dropping her phone she grabbed her iPod and quickly plugged it in, only relaxing again when the sounds of David Guetta filled her ears. Picking up her phone again she sighed softly and began to type,

_**From: Bailey – To: Sam**_

_**Sep 12 2012**_

_**5:01 PM**_

_**It's a date. X**_

Satisfied she lowered her phone and pulled her work out, unable to shake the smile from her face or the feeling that maybe this move hadn't been such a bad one after all, if only her parents could see it that way. They were well off in terms of money, lived in a nice house, still had each other so why were they fighting all the time and why did Bailey get the feeling it was set to get a lot worse before it got better?

* * *

_**Okay so here we have Chapter Two, I just wanted to get the auditions out the way as well as lay the platform for a few other things that will be coming up into play. I'm really excited about this story, as well as the plots I have coming up which I'm confident will shock and surprise you. So far in Glee we haven't seen some of what I have planned so I'm hopeful you guys will respond well. **_

_**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think, it's always nice to know someone else's opinions on your work so hit me up, tell me what you liked about this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added this story to alert and to those couple who reviewed, means the world to me. Now onto review replies.**_

_TimeHealsNot – Glad you like the story hun. I appreciate the review and hope you feel enough about this one to do the same. Would love to hear what you think!_

_Thenerdwithoutglasses – Thanks for the review hun! You will definitely begin to se more development in Bailey's character as well as her relationships as proven in this chapter which was basically a chapter for me to set the foundation for things coming up in the future chapters. Glad you liked Bailey. What did you think about this chapter?_


	3. Fridays Nights Date Night

**Chapter Three – Friday Nights Date Night**

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_**First Time - Lifehouse**_

Things hadn't gotten any better at home, much to Bailey's disappointment her parents were still fighting and that bad feeling in her chest only proceeded to get worse. Like an expert though she pushed the worry she felt down and tried to focus more on school, cheerleading practice and this ever growing crush on Sam.

Over the course of the week they'd exchanged countless texts, talked in school but eager to get up to speed and learn the Cheerio's routines she'd taken to sitting out dinner and practicing in the gym instead. Those times they did talk though Bailey found she was unable to do anything else but smile, even when he was off doing those impressions, she found them somewhat amusing.

Today the results for Glee club went up and she'd officially find out if she made it through which she really hoped she did. From what little she'd learned about the club from Marley it seemed like an amazing place, somewhere those who were different could find a place to be. Bailey thought that was nice and had no doubt the Glee club were a tightly knitted group which made it even better though slightly intimidating for people trying to get in. Regardless Bailey was hopeful.

Still she was feeling slightly nervous as she watched Mr. Schue pin the list to the notice board and hovered for a moment, before pushing off away from the wall and heading over to see if she had made it. Her eyes scanned the list of members, seeing the names of the current members, moving further down the list feeling less hopeful though when she saw her name she smiled brightly, "Yes!" her hand reached up to cover her mouth as she laughed softly, taking a step back, glancing to her left to see Marley already at her side an equally large grin on her face.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and turning to Bailey practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Bailey laughed and in a surprise move she leaned forward and embraced the other girl tightly, her arms going around Marley's shoulders. The other girl seemed to tense for a moment, both hesitant and surprised but it didn't last for long before her arms wrapped around Bailey and she laughed softly before pulling back and smiling at the girl.

"Congrat's you sounded awesome the other day so I'm not surprised." She told Marley kindly and honestly, watching as the other girl's eyes seemed to glitter in delight at the compliment, and Bailey half wondered if this girl had actually been told how amazing she sounds before.

Marley tucked her thumbs through the straps of her back pack and smiled down at the other girl, still surprised a cheerleader was even giving her the time of day. Still Bailey seemed nice enough and at least she knew one person for when she finally went to Glee practice which was good right? "You sounded great to...of course." She said hurriedly, shooting Bailey a shy smile.

The blonde in front of her smiled brightly and nodded, "Thanks sweetie..." a figure over Marley's shoulder caught her attention and made her smile even wider, refocusing on Marley she held her hand out, "Pass me your phone." She said, arching her eyebrow at Marley when the other girl seemed to hesitate before fumbling in her pockets and pulling out an iPhone.

Smiling Bailey quickly typed her number into the phone before moving to stand on her tiptoes, wrapping an arm around Marley's back and taking a picture of the two of them before saving all this new information and handing it back to Marley. "You text me later, us new girls gotta stick together after all." She said, winking at Marley who beamed back at her before nodding her head and moving away.

For the moment Bailey watched her leave before turning in time to see Sam making his way over to her with a big smile plastered on his handsome face. Before Bailey could open her mouth to say anything his arms were around her waist and she was being lifted off the ground and spun around. "Told you didn't I." He said to her, making Bailey laugh before he placed her safely back on the ground.

Chuckling Bailey stood back, her cheeks flushed as she ignored the stares of those around her, only having eyes for Sam and vice versa. "Yes you did. Didn't think I'd be this happy to have made it through though," she teased, shaking her head as she glanced back towards the list again. "It's good though, something new that I haven't tried yet."

"It'll be awesome." Sam agreed nodding his head, taking a moment to look at the girl in front of him before moving forward so he was stood directly in front of her, towering over her smaller frame, forcing her to look up at him. "So we still on for our date tonight?" he asked her, catching her scent which seemed like a mixture of berries and vanilla it was heavenly.

"7, at Breadsticks." She recited, looking up at him, swallowing as she tried to pretend his proximity wasn't affecting her. Sam smirked slightly, leaning in just that little bit closer, there being almost no space between them before he pulled away and winked at her playfully.

"See you there beautiful." He called out to her before walking away, getting lost in the crowds as he did. Watching him go Bailey smiled and shook her head, raising her hand to touch her cheeks, feeling the warmth there and how flushed they'd become. Shaking her head, she groaned and turned away, laughing as she headed her way towards her next class,

"Get it together girly."

* * *

"Hey dimple thighs, practice tomorrow at 6am."

Stopping in the car park, Bailey frowned and turned around to face Kitty who was stood with a small smirk on her face obviously proud of the new nickname she had for Bailey who chuckled and shook her head, resting a hand on her hip as she observed the other blonde, "Really Kitty, dimple thighs that's the best you have?" Bailey asked, watching Kitty's smirk falter slightly, though not by much.

"You really joined the Glee club?" The other girl asked, stepping closer to Bailey who happened to smile as she nodded her head, obviously proud whereas Kitty obviously didn't seem anything worth bragging about. Glee club was for losers, the only reason she tolerated them was because since winning Nationals their cool factor had gone up just a smidgen. "Fair warning dimples the tide could very well turn for that group soon and the last thing I think you want is to fall victim to the daily slushy facials, especially not in that uniform...cos trust me it ain't gonna protect you."

It was a warning of course, Cheerio's should display a certain amount of superiority no matter who they were and here was one of their own joining Glee. Kitty knew it wasn't going to end well but at least she could say she'd warned the girl, Brittany was a lost cause so she didn't bother with her but Bailey had...potential. She could hold her own, had a snarky side to her which Kitty liked, though she'd rather poke out her own eyes than admit that out loud.

Bailey frowned and opened her mouth to reply only to be left stood staring after Kitty as the other girl walked away. Really, these 20 second run ins were getting beyond annoying and Bailey made a mental note to corner the girl next week and try and at least talk to her for a bit longer. Kitty's snarky, bitchy attitude didn't turn her away, in fact she'd had friends exactly like her back home so she knew how to handle them. In fact half the time they were usually more fun to hand around with than most. Rolling her eyes Bailey chuckled, turned her heel and hurried towards the school bus which she regretfully had to catch today.

"I'm working my ass off to provide for this family!"

Bailey paused as she pushed open the front door to her house, her stomach dropping when she heard the loud voices of her parents still fighting. Closing her eyes she let her head fall forward and as quietly as she could, closed the door behind her, gripping her keys tightly in her hands, hovering nervously in the hallway.

"You're gone all the time Patrick, we moved here for you, this isn't what I wanted but again, it doesn't matter what I want does it?" her Mother screamed, making Bailey frown deeply as she took a cautious step further into the house.

"Doesn't matter what you want? How about what I want Martha...I wanted a loving devoted wife instead I got a whore who sleeps with her best friends husband! That's why we moved here, that's why I accepted that job offer!" he yelled at her, pacing past the living room door his eyes catching on the frozen figure of his daughter stood in the hallway, her eyes wide, shocked at what she'd just discovered. "Why the hell are you stood there?" he barked at her.

Bailey jumped and looked down at her feet, shaking her head, "I've only just come in sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Whatever just get your ass upstairs and out the way." He said, dismissing her and instead of arguing Bailey did just that and took the stairs two at a time, eager to get in her room and when she did she locked the door behind her before throwing her bag down and herself onto her bed.

Her Mother had an affair with Alan? Of course Bailey knew who he was, he was Erica's husband, she'd grown up calling them Aunt and Uncle. Her Mother and Erica had been best friends since middle school and her Mother had done that? Bailey was in shock; apparently her parents' marriage was in worse condition than she'd originally believed and that was very disconcerting.

Desperate to drown out the yelling and the negative emotions now welling up inside of her, Bailey turned on her iPod, plugging it in to the speakers so Jimmy Eat World filled her room before heading to the shower, her mind filling with ideas of what she could wear for her date tonight.

* * *

Pushing her way into Breadsticks, Bailey paused only briefly to glance down at her outfit, knowing it was too late to change but she really only wanted to make sure she looked alright. Dressed in a simple Coral Tank Dress, with platform sandals, a little make up and her hair in loose curls she smiled, somewhat satisfied. It was a simple look but perfect for a date.

Nodding her head she looked up, her eyes drifting through the busy restaurant quickly locating Sam sat in a centre booth closest to the small stage. Smiling softly she took a step forward, watching as he looked up, his eyes immediately locking on to her. Bailey watched as he grinned, standing to greet her as she reached the table. "Wow you look...amazing." he commented, his eyes drifting down over what she was wearing before looking back to her face and smiling even wider.

Despite herself Bailey blushed and smiled, happy she'd chosen this dress. Another couple moments passed before they finally sat down

"Of course I came; we had a date after all." She said playfully; glad when Sam simply continued to grin though now it held a more nervous hint to it. Yes this was a date, their first if all went well and now they were sat, face to face in the restaurant they both felt it, those nervous tingles of excitement.

"Menus." A young waitress forced their attention elsewhere and both Sam and Bailey accepted the menus being held out to them. Glancing at each other once they both smile and focused on what they were ordering for dinner.

The hours ticked by and before either of them new it, dinner and dessert were done and paid for and they were idly walking out beneath the stars. The initial awkwardness from the beginning of dinner had disappeared into a strange sort of calmness between them both. It was a lot more carefree and natural as the night went on, both getting along, both feeling as though they'd met the other before, if only in some other life.

"Favourite colour?" Sam fired yet another question at her, and Bailey laughed lightly, shaking her head. He'd took it upon himself to try and find out as much about her as he could by using 20 questions, thankfully he hadn't yet asked anything too personal.

"Blue." She replied easily looking up at him, "Same to you...favourite colour?" she asked him, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Same as you, blue." Sam replied, looking down at her, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes as he mulled over his next question. They were slowly making their way to her road. Of course Bailey had insisted on walking herself but Sam had insisted, even if it was a 20 minute walk back to the 'Hudson' house for him, it was the right way to end a date after all. "First kiss?"

Bailey looked up at him and laughed at the question, before tapping her chin playfully, able to remember her first kiss quite clearly. "I was 12, playing a game of spin the bottle at a friend's party and I was dared to go into the cupboard with Josh Hinkle for seven minutes in heaven. I had a little crush on him so I was thrilled...we went into the cupboard, kissed and if I'm honest it was like making out with a wet sponge." She explained pulling a face, scrunching her nose up as she looked up at a laughing Sam.

"Wow, mood killer right there." He joked, making Bailey laugh as she nodded her head in agreement, the mere thought of Josh making her shudder in disgust, suffice to say her first kiss had been ruined, but it wasn't all bad.

"Yeah, though to make things worse we ended up dating for 6 months." She admitted, prompting Sam to look at her wide eyed in amusement before he laughed at her. Scowling playfully Bailey lightly pushed his shoulder, before laughing herself. "Come on, he was the most popular guy in school, low on brain cells but still..." she shrugged and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah there's no way I can top that." He chuckled, shaking his head as they rounded onto Bailey's street. It was one of the more expensive estates in Lima, Bailey's family being so well off and all, it was rather impressive Sam had to admit. "My first kiss was with Maggie Dupree under the bleachers at my old school...not fun...she had braces." He pulled a face making Bailey laugh again as she lightly bumped her shoulder against his arm.

The mood was light and easy though as they stopped at the end of Bailey's drive the atmosphere seemed to shift slightly. Sam glanced once towards the house before focusing on Bailey, now stood in front of her, noting how she seemed to shift nervously. Smiling slightly he reached forwards and took one of her hands in his own, letting their fingers entwine together. "So tonight was fun." He commented, watching as Bailey smiled and looked up at him, agreeing with a nod of her head.

"It was." She replied, chewing down on her lip nervously. Sam smirked, reaching forward he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nga lor." He stated, his fingers lightly grazing her cheek and as if by some magnetic force the distance between them seemed to close, their bodies practically touching as Sam slowly leaned down his eyes drifting from Bailey's eyes to her lips.

"What's that mean?" Bailey asked quietly, breathless as her heart began to beat erratically against her chest. Their lips were almost touching, grazing slightly as Sam smiled,

"You are beautiful." He told her, before finally closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against her own. A thousand things seemed to happen at once, Bailey felt her heart ready to explode inside her chest, her legs threatened to buckle and her head started to spin as all the right things began to move through her body in waves.

In a bid to remain upright she placed her dainty hands on his shoulders, the feeling of his hands wrapped around her waist strangely natural. The kiss was intense and neither wanted to part however when a car drove passed them and honked their horn, the young couple pulled out of the kiss, still holding each other though. It was only now Bailey realized she was being held against Sam, stood on her tiptoes, the fingers of her right hand lightly playing with the back of his hair.

"Wow..." she whispered, biting down on her lip as she gazed into his eyes which had darkened considerably. Sam smirked, leaning in to press his lips to hers again in a chaste kiss.

"I second that." He told her, his fingers lightly kneading her waist, before they both began to reluctantly untangle from one another. Lifting a hand he brushed a wisp of hair from her forehead, letting his fingers trailing down, tracing her cheek bone. "We're definitely doing that again." He teased, glad when Bailey laughed and blushed slightly.

Nodding her head she sighed softly as they parted, her eyes flickering back to her house knowing she had to go in but not wanting to. "I'll hold you to that Avatar..." she teased lightly. Squeezing his hands she leaned up again and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, not giving him a chance to respond properly before she broke away and hurried up the drive towards her house.

Sam groaned as he watched the blonde beauty moving away from him, unashamedly taking notice of the sway of her hips. As she reached her front door, paused and looked back at him he smiled, sending a wink to her as he held up his phone. He watched as Bailey nodded, smiling one more time before pushing open her front door and heading inside. Sighing softly Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to start the walk home, all the while walking with a huge grin on his face, counting down the minutes till Monday. Of course if he could get time with her tomorrow he would, but he knew how hard Sue was riding her Cheerio's, they had practice Saturday and Sunday. He could be patient though, especially if he had a kiss like their first to look forward to.

* * *

_**Okay short chapter but it seemed like a suitable place to end, especially since starting the next chapter we'll be tackling Glee practice and all the other brilliant things to do with this school as well as exploring some new relationships between Bailey and the other Glee members.**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed, those who are reading though I'd love to hear from all of you about what you think...**_

_**In fact, tell me what you'd like to see...in regards to the school shooting which will be touched upon in this story. Do you want me to follow the show in regards to what went down or mix it up a bit and perhaps make that whole plot a lot darker? Let me know what you guys think or want!**_

_thenerdwithoutglasses – Glad you liked the part about her brother. Bailey's family is important in regards to things coming up, so I wanted to explore their history a little. Bailey and Kitty friends, would be awesome, I could see it happening if I'm honest but we'll see. There are a few things coming up that will either make or break relationships in this little group so hopefully you like it enough to stay with us through that! Thanks for the review!_

_TimeHealsNot – Glad you enjoyed the chapter hun! Your review meant a lot and I always love to hear what you think. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review hun!_


End file.
